Lost Lily
by breezylover18
Summary: It wasn't intentional, really it wasn't. . . in the beginning she never thought things would end this way, so horribly. But maybe things weren't ending like she thought, maybe they had actually just begun. Still, though what a sucky way for this to all start out! LilyxTeddy Warnings inside!


**Hey ppl it's Breezy and this is currently my only story so hopefully even with school I will be able to regularly update it! But here's the warning, while it is not the main focus of the story there will be mentions of Yaoi and Yuri as well as mild scenes with it. This means Boy Boy and Girl Girl relationships if you don't like that then stop reading this like right now. Seriously cause I just warned you and don't want any flames for having it in my story. Alright now that's out of the way, there will also be violence and lemons in later chapters. I'll warn you when they're about to happen so that if you wish to skip them you can. Oh and I can't forget the disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. . . No matter how much I wish I did, I don't.**

Chapter 1

She was hard to miss. In the shades of orange, blonde, and reddish-browns her bloody red locks, that cascaded in spiraling curls down her back, stood out. Even her eyes were unique, and it was hard to be unique in such a big family! They weren't like her father's, a soft green that harbored bravery and kindness in their depths. But she had the deepest, clearest emerald eyes that held passion and secrets in an iron-clad grip. If you really wanted to speculate were she got it from most would say her name sake but even then she just had an extra something special.

However it isn't to say that she didn't obtain any of her Weasely family traits. Her rosy cheeks were dusted with light freckles and unfortunately for everyone else she had her mother's temper. You really didn't want to get on her bad side, that's for sure!

That however is where her similarities with her family ended. They were otherwise polar opposites. Even the house she ended up being sorted into was unheard of for any Weasely or Potter alike! I mean there were a few of her cousins that were Ravenclaw but the vast majority of them were the 'fearless' Gryffindor. Not her though. No sir, she had to be a rebel whether it be intentional or not. She was the pariah of the family.

At least green was a good color for her and she did always love snakes. So to her it was all cool. . . Though she was . . . um, well an unconventional Slytherin to say the least! Yes, she was clever and could out prank her cousins and brothers who were considered to be their generation's Fred and George. But something just didn't quite fit . . . most of her days were spent in a daydream, where she rode dragons and kissed her prince charming, and that of course was considered unacceptable by her slithery friends. That didn't stop her though!

But despite not quite fitting any place home or school she managed. She didn't need to fit in to survive she perfectly happy being different. All because one day she knew that she would find her place in the world where she fit but for now her only goal was to get through the day and for now she somehow always did.

Lily Luna Potter was her own person. She refused to be known as The Chosen One's daughter or James's or Albus's little sister. She made damn sure everybody knew it! Anyone to make that mistake was corrected very quickly.

Lily didn't want to be an Auror like her Father or a Beater for Hollyhead harpies like her Mother. No, as exciting as that sounded she needed something more dangerous, more adventurous. Something that nobody would expect and by the age of 7 she knew what she that was.

But she kept that a secret only sharing it with s a turquoise haired boy with ever changing eyes and a smile that lit up Lily's world brighter than the brightest sun ever could. Only he, her idol, was privileged to know that she didn't just want to but was destined to work with the dangerously beautiful creatures, to work with dragons. Then again Teddy Lupin knew her every secret . . . almost every secret.

He knew all her secrets but the most important one, the one that was engraved on her heart. No, he didn't know it and may never get to. Simply because it would lead to disaster if he ever found out that she loved him more than anything in the world. It's not like him knowing would make a difference all she was to him was his baby godsister with bright eyes and a big grin.

Teddy never knew that every time he smiled at her she was left in a daze or that every time they touched not matter how small zaps of lightening radiated through out her body. But, Lily supposed it would never matter what with all the obstacles that stood in there way should he return her feelings however unlikely. They would never be _Teddy and Lily_, especially when Teddy wasn't just_ Teddy_ but rather _Teddy and Victoire_.

Ahh, Victoire. Now it wasn't as if Lily hated her cousin because really besides Roxy, Vic was one of her most loved and favorite cousins. Lily did how ever hate the fact that Vic was dating Teddy. Maybe when she was younger and more naive she thought that it was the best thing in the world. Now though . . . as she has grown up and realized her own feelings and understood what the butterflies in her stomach meant just seeing the two of the together killed her a little bit inside.

Last night took the cake though. It crushed her heart totally and completely leaving behind dust that was swept away in her sorrow. It had made her finally break and decide that she was done with putting herself through this endless pain.

It started with _Teddy and Victoire's_ announcement, Lily's stomach dropped when they begun to quite their lively family because she knew, she just knew that this was leading no where good very fast! Then those three seemingly innocent words sucked all the air out of her world and broke her heart. Hell, they smashed it . . . blasted it to smithereens.

"We're getting married!"

It was all a blur to Lily as gasps and screams of excitement erupted around her and congratulations were shouted from every corner of the room echoing in Lily's ears. Family members rushed over all hugging Vic gushing over the ring, they all had tears of joy in their eyes and smiles on there face while Lily sat there in a daze staring at the two. That is until and aunt bumped her chair while hurrying to hug the soon to be husband and wife.

As fast as she could Lily plastered a smile on her face and made the tears in her eyes out to be ones of joy for the happy couple. She even went so far as to go up and hug them both whispering "I am so happy for you guys" The lie was taken for the truth and it left a nasty bitter taste in her mouth that remained there for the rest of the evening as she chattered mindlessly with her family about this wonderful, exciting surprise.

Later that night sitting on her bed she contemplated what to do while holding back the tears that she refused to let fall. She just thought and thought trying to find a solution and tried to swallow the lump that seemed to have permanently lodged itself in her throat. The only reasonable one she could think of was insane, crazy and would roably kill her family. But, it was the only solution Lily could think of besides killing herself and she sure as hell wasn't about to do that.

Standing up she wiped away the lone tear that had worked its way down her cheek and took a deep cleansing breath. Then she set about packing her things, magically enlarging a bag she packed all her clothes and anything she would miss. Triple checking to make sure that she had packed an old worn out teddy bear with one eye missing. A red button sewed on by clumsy, inexperienced hands it stood out against the faded purple fur. And with one last look at her soft, sherbet orange walls she walked away from her childhood home without a second glance. Leaving an envelope with her elegant, beautiful writing sprawled across it.

**So what did ya'll think? You don't to Review if you don't want to, although it would be greatly appreciated! I very rarely review so I understand if you don't! Also I have tried to use Beta before but me being me never really figured out how to use it so if there are mistakes and I am extremely sorry. Just let me know and I will do my best to go back and fix it, please try and be nice when telling me though. And on that note I bid you farewell and Thank You for taking the time to read this. Until Next time!**


End file.
